


Master Princess

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Butlers, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Princess/Butler Relationship, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey realizes the advantages to her husband's submissive nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



"Does that feel good, master? If need be, I will-"

" _Vishnal._ How many times have I told you, I-" She sighed. A dozen, maybe a hundred, and he still persisted. "Princess" was at least a cute nickname, but this was taking it a bit too far. Even if he _was_ a butler.

She guided his hands back to her breasts, smiling.

"You really like calling me that, don't you? And being ordered around?"

"I don't see it as being ordered around! I see it as a _privilege_ , the privilege of serving a beautiful princess such as yourself! And just like with everything else, I'll give it my all!" His cheeks were bright red despite the conviction in his words, and she wondered if he had a secret Lovemaking Manual stashed in his room somewhere.

"Well..." She leaned closer, her nose brushing against his. "I suppose a butler can't change his stripes. And if you're as eager to please in bed as you are everywhere else..." She grinned. "This could have possibilities."

"Of course!" He let go of her chest, taking her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "My princess, my master, my...master princess! Your humble servant will pleasure you in any way you see fit."

Frey's grin widened. _Possibilities indeed!_ She raised herself up on her knees before him, until her breasts were level with his lips.

"Then I want you to kiss me all over," she murmured. "All...the way down..."

His kisses were clumsy but eager and passionate, all over her breasts, his tongue lapping at each nipple as if they were a delicacy. She buried her hands in his hair, stroking and tugging to encourage him, raising herself up more and more so he could kiss lower and lower.

When he was eye-level with her thighs, she parted her legs and he rested his hands on her hips to brace her.

"You smell good, master," he whispered, his breath hot against her core. She shivered, tugging more firmly at his hair.

"Taste it, then..."

"As my princess commands." And his lips were leaving wet, smacking kisses all over her folds, his tongue laving her in wet heat, slipping inside her and wiggling around. Sloppy, she thought, but heat was spreading and pulsing through her body, growing and growing. When he zoned in on her clit, it burst, Frey shouting his name as light whiter than the Forest of Beginnings filled her vision.

He was still lapping her up when she started to come back down, and she blushed, wondering just how much she'd come. He let her go, she pulled away from his mouth and sank to her knees.

"How was it, my master?" he murmured, pulling her into his arms.

"Very good...for a first time." She nuzzled his chest. "However, your finesse could use some...practice." Unlike other times where he'd been told his work wasn't up to snuff, though, he appeared unfazed.

"I look forward to the lessons, then." He pulled her in for a kiss, Frey moaning as she tasted herself on his lips. _Many, many lessons..._


End file.
